


Harry Potter and the Bumblebee

by JustMightBeAJellyfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Necromancer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMightBeAJellyfish/pseuds/JustMightBeAJellyfish
Summary: Minerva McGonagall doesn't leave Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursley's. Instead she gives him to Andromeda Black-Tonks, who was listed in the will and isn't under Dumbledore's scrutiny. Harry grows up loved by his new family and quickly adds on his old one when he discovers his ability as a necromancer.





	1. Chapter 1

The reason why Minerva McGonagall hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw wasn’t because she hated riddles, though she did. It was because she was raised to do the honorable thing, the noble thing. Perhaps the world wasn’t as black and white as she’d like, but her actions tended to be. Of course there had been times, especially when she was younger, when she had acted on emotion rather than what was right, but now, staring at the child on the doorsteps, she knew what she had to do.

As McGonagall shifted from a cat to a women and picked up a baby and a letter, several small compulsion charms crumbled. She then left number four Privet Drive holdin Hadrian Potter and intent on making sure that he would be raised with love as people across the country lifted their glasses “to Harry Potter, the boy who lived!”

Many years later this would become known as the beginning a secret organization so secret that didn’t even have a name. Later historians would call it Hadrian’s Wall after a joke. Like the name suggested it would be a wall to hold off barbarity. Hadrian’s Wall came into creation and existed for the sole purpose of protecting children and neutrals from the horrors of war and ensuring that no one was ever forced to pick a side they didn’t agree to and that no innocents would die for a cause they didn’t believe in.

Nearly five years had passed from when Hadrian Potter had been taken away and much had changed. For one, Harry was living with his Aunt Andy, who was Sirius’s cousin. Sirius was his godfather who he couldn’t remember because he was in Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. Harry knew this because his Mum and Dad told him.

That was another thing that changed. Harry was a necromancer. He had found out when he was four and one of their owls had died. Harry had picked him up and Hermes, the owl, had cooed and began to smooth his feathers. Harry had quickly begged to be taken to his parent’s grave, if only just to see if he could talk to them for once. It had taken a month for Harry to get permission and they had taken Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse at Hogwarts where Aunt Minnie taught, with them in case of Harry using too much magic. But he hadn’t and instead Harry learned about his Dogfather, and his mother’s protection, and that the Potters were descendants of the Peverells so that was probably where the necromancy came from, just like how Nymphie was a metamorphmagus from her Black blood.

Since he had to talk for his parents and for himself, the whole trip had worn out Harry’s voice. And then he had to go to Gringotts since heirships and lordships were tied into Gringotts vaults. It had been long and there were lots of scrolls he didn’t see and blood tests he never got the results of, but half way through the goblins suddenly became very nice and it all went quicker. He had gotten several heirship rings and keys out of the whole thing and heard the adults talk about some letters going missing. The goblins had grinned at that.

But today was special, so when Harry woke up to a loud pop he didn’t try to fall back asleep. Bissie, a house elf, stood in front of him hands fiddling with her tunic. While most of the Potter-Black house elves were not meek, Bessie had come from an abusive family about a year ago. The whole family was using positive reassurance and Bessie was getting better, but the poor elf was still very nervous about messing something up.

“Missus Black bes wanting yous, Mister Harry Potter sir,” the elf said quietly. Harry opened his mouth to say thank you, but the elf had popped away. Harry sighed and quickly dropped to the floor. He pulled on trousers and a tunic before grabbing a robe and leaving his room. 

Potter Manor was very large and very well warded, but also very cold in the winter. While Harry had begun trying to learn wandless magic, especially since Nymphie had gotten into Hogwarts and had started practicing at home, but warming charms on the floor was harder than necromancy, especially since necromancy didn’t seem to even use magic. 

Nymphie had said she felt the same way about changing her appearance. Changing her appearance was something she needed to decide, but that was it. If you wanted to run, you ran. If Nymphie wanted to change her hair color it changed, though something it seemed like it had a mind of its own and cycled to match her mood. 

But for Harry, seeing and talking to the dead wasn’t even conscience. Once he tried to talk to his parents it seemed like a switch flicked on, and now he saw them everywhere. His dad’s colored was muted, because the dead that moved on went beyond the veil, but his mum was still bright and always next to him. Apparently, she was a bit like a ghost now. The spell she had cast made his blood her anchor, so now her magic swirled around him, protecting him. Her magic was nice, a pretty dark red, the color of her hair.

Harry sat down at the table across from Aunt Andy and Uncle Edward and grabbed some toast and eggs. Uncle Edward looked up and sighed.

“You can see magic just fine,” he grumbled as he pushed the Daily Prophet aside. “She can paint beautifully so why, dear god why can’t either of you see colors when you dress?”

Harry and Aunt Andy looked down at their clothes.  _ Huh _ , Harry thought. He had thought that his top was silver. Turned out it was more of a blue. Oh well.

Harry looked up to see Aunt Andy shrug. She was wearing a dark purple that went well with her eyes, and the green made everything pop nicely. Harry really didn’t see the problem.

“Impossible, both of you are impossible,” Uncle Edward said, standing up. “We’re going to Sirius’s trail today, so I’ll go get you both new outfits. Come up when you’re done eating.”

“Okay,” Harry replied after choking down his food, but bouncing in his sit. Sirius’s trail! Though Harry had known since seeing his parents and had quickly convinced everyone, it wasn’t until her went over to the Weasleys for the first time that he had gotten evidence that Sirius was innocent. His dad and mum had spotted Pettigrew, and Harry had grabbed him, red magic swirling angrily around his arm. He had gotten Aunt Andy to do the reverse animagus spell and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were furious that Pettigrew had been living with them for so long. Mrs. Weasley brewed a potion that forced Pettigrew to tell the truth and Mr. Weasley marched Pettigrew to the Ministry and demanded a trial. It had been an awe inspiring show of Gryffindor courage and nobility. Everyone there had been impressed and the Weasleys moved even further from Dumbledore - who Harry had heard was a manipulative old fool from everyone: Aunt Minnie, Aunt Andy, Uncle Edward, Remus his mum, his dad - when Harry’s dad had him revealed that Dumbledore knew who the correct secret keeper was.

“Will do, dear,” Aunt Andy dryly responded, agreeing to her husband’s demand. She turned towards Harry. “Your hair’s a mess.”

Harry pulled a strand and shrugged. “Nymphie isn’t here.”

Aunt Andy snorted. “Yes, well, brush it. We are going to a trial. Need to make a good impression.”

“Why?” Harry asked. “I’m just going to be under a glamor. Or a wig.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           
“No, not today,” Aunt Andy replied. “Well, maybe contacts.”

“Why?” Harry asked, looking up from his food.

“Did you know that Sirius blood adopted you?” Aunt Andy asked.

“He did?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Aunt Andy nodded. “Regardless, thanks to some moron publishing that you’re a carbon copy of your father with your mother’s eyes, but still your father’s glasses for some reason, you and the ‘boy-who-lived’ look like completely different people.” Aunt Andy snorted at the title, she always said that it was ridiculous. “Anyway, you have enough black blood and take after your mother enough that I’m sure no one will notice. Besides,” Aunt Andy said grinning evilly, “just imagine your godfather’s face when we tell him your his son.”

Harry giggled. While he never took to pranks the way Nymphie did after hearing about the Marauders, he did enjoy a good joke. But even more than a good joke, Harry adored the chaos. When Nymphie first left for Hogwarts he managed to turn her room into a jungle, with the help of Tinsy, the house elf who helped raise Harry. He had had to run away from her for just about the whole day, but it was so worth it. Uncle Edward and Aunt Andy couldn’t even punish him because they laughed - and once a grown-up laughs they can’t punish a kid cause they find it funny too - but also because everything was reversible. The house elves all had to help in relocating some of the plants to a greenhouse, but the dirt was easily vanished and most of the vines were just transfigured.

“Gray contacts?” Harry asked as he stood up. 

Aunt Andy nodded. “Just remember not in front of the press.”

“Got it,” Harry responded before running up to his room. This was going to be awesome.

The trail was less awesome than Harry had expected. They just administered some potion he couldn’t pronounce, but it was a truth potions and then debated things in hushed whispers. Yawn.

The only interesting thing was when Remus met up with them. “Uncle Moony,” Harry whispered. The whole mood was very solemn and he wasn’t supposed to interrupt it.

“Cub,” Remus replied affectionately, ruffling Harry’s hair. Normally it worked better, but it was in a ponytail now because apparently Harry “wasn’t aloud to go to a trail looking like he was raised in a barn.”

“Why gray?” Remus asked, looking at Harry’s eyes.

Harry gestured for Remus to bend down and whispered in his ear, “I’m Uncle Padfoot’s long lost son. Do you know who my mother is?”

Remus nearly choked. He covered his mouth with a hand and turned it into a very half hearted cough.

“Linda Reese,” Remus whispered back and Harry nodded. “She died about a year ago, if you want to say why you’re with Andy.”

Harry grinned. The trail, while boring, passed quickly. Soon their group was moving towards Sirius. They quickly beckoned him away from the press. Aunt Andy put her arm around Sirius and glared at them and Harry saw the purple of Black madness glitter in her eyes. Aunt Andy looked very similar to Bellatrix Lestrange, or so Harry had heard, and the reports seemed to see it as they cowered back.

“My cousin needs time to recuperate,” she said in her quiet way to the silenced room. “Leave us.” The reporters scrambled over each other in their hurry to leave. The room quickly cleared after that, though a few people came to offer their condolences and how they “never could believe that you betrayed James, why you two were like brothers!” Sirius let out his barking laughter and Aunt Andy glared the man away.

Soon there was no one in the room but their small group and Harry threw himself at Sirius. “Daddy!” he called and Harry could feel his mum’s magic tremble with laughter and, in the corner of his eyes, saw his dad grip his stomach and laugh hysterically. Sirius stumbled back but managed to steady the two of them.

“What?” Sirius asked, looking to Aunt Andy then Remus with wide eyes.

“This is Ares Sirius Black,” Remus said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Linda Reese’s son. She died a year ago, so he’s been living with Andy.”  _ Take responsibility _ , went unspoken.

“Linda?” Sirius croaked. “But she - she - it was only one night!”

“So you didn’t love Mummy?” Harry asked, lip quivering and eyes tearing up.

“Yes - I mean no! Sure, yeah, I loved her. Really!” Sirius said, frantically trying to reassure Harry.

“That’s good!” Harry chirped. “So you love me too?”

“I don’t really know you - yes! I love you!” Sirius corrected as Harry’s eyes began to tear up again.

“So I’ll live with you?” Harry chirped. “I love Aunt Andy, but I wanna live with you now!” 

As Sirius looked frantically back and forth from Aunt Andy to Remus, Aunt Andy gave up. She broke down laughing, quickly joined by Uncle Edward and Remus, though Uncle Edward tried to hide it.

They heard a low chuckle and spun around to see Aunt Minnie.

“Aunt Minnie!” Harry called out running towards her. Aunt Minnie hugged Harry before looking at the desperate looking Sirius.

“Sirius,” she said, a small smile on her face. “It’s good to see you. I see you’ve met Harry, your godson.”

“Harry,” Sirius breathed out, looking at Harry as he took out the contacts. “Oh pup,” Sirius said as he scooped Harry up into a hug that Harry melted into.

“It’s good to see you Uncle Padfoot,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah,” Sirius replied, blinking back tears. “It’s good to see you too, pup.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

That Sirius moved in with them wasn’t a large surprise. Neither was the fact that he finally managed to convince Remus to join them all in Potter Manor. Harry and Aunt Andy had been trying to do that already, and there were long periods of time where Remus did stay, but for the most part he was out of the house and looking for work. Sirius changed that.

Remus moved in and began to tutor Harry more in the basics of most subjects that he could learn without a wand. Remus taught him runes, which were used in rituals, like the one Harry’s mum used to save him. It was mostly for this reason that Harry found any interest at all in runes, though there were some Harry could just innately understand. While Remus had first theorized that it had something to do with being a necromancer, some of the runes didn’t relate to death like the first ones had and the theory was soon discarded. Remus also began to teach Harry math, which when Harry thought of it kinda as an art -  he could manipulate the medium, numbers, however he wanted - with set rules he found it fun. What was less fun was learning how to write essays, though they were all rather short - only a foot of parchment each.

What was most interesting was potions. Harry had already gotten an inconsistent and erratic tutelage in potions from not only his mum and dad and Aunt Andy, but also the house elves. And since the house elves were Harry’s first teachers he often stuck to their methods and found Remus’s and his mum’s process of memorizing a recipe difficult. The house elves, after all, took a more Chinese approach to cooking and potions where Harry learned the taste or use of every ingredient and then learned the basics of how they reacted to other factors and then went with well honed instinct that came from practice. It was a rather unorthodox method that reminded Aunt Andy and Remus of junkies who also went with freestyle potions to get a better high. However, Harry’s dad admitted to using a similar method as Harry’s grandfather taught him what went best - like crushing Sopophorous beans with the flat side of dagger better released juices than cutting them - and so Harry usually learned from him and the house elves with an adult who had a physical body supervising.

Sirius taught Harry astronomy; apparently all Blacks could recite each and every star in the sky by six. Sirius had a way with teaching that made the stars sparkle brighter as Sirius told their stories. He told Harry about Pollux and Castor, and how one was dead and the other alive and each day they switched places and the other lived and the other died. Harry looked up at night sky and saw each star glitter and shine, but sometimes he saw multiple skies. He saw a million galaxies each pressing closer than the last, pushing against his skin and eyes and fingertips as he spread his hands towards a million different skies, each overlapping to form a rainbow of glittering lights before dispersing in a second.

When Harry grabbed Sirius’s hand, Sirius could sometimes see the skies that Harry did. So Harry often held Sirius’s hand late at night when they walked together on the manor’s grounds and stargazed.

It was during one of these excursions that Harry met Luna. They were in one of the in between places where Harry could feel both glass sand and wet grass between his toes as he walked. They were an odd sort of place to be, where time flowed in a blink slow as molasses.

Luna, as always, had a dreamy sort of placement in the world. She managed to be both the unstoppable force - always moving forward and heralding new ideas and change - and the immovable object - never letting anything change her. Luna was, quite simple, just there. She didn’t seem to have a past or future, just a present and perhaps that was the reason she existed so easily in liminal spaces.

“Hello Harry Potter,” she said, not looking up from a glass flower. Mulch stained her feet brown.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, head tilted in curiosity. Luna’s magic was a curiosity, all sparkling silver and a streak of shining gold which didn’t belong to her, but that covered her like tinsel, snaking in and out of her own magic.

“I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood,” Luna replied. “And you’re with Stubby Boardman. It is ever so nice to meet you, Mr. Boardman. Do you think you think you could do an interview for the Quibbler? It would please father.”

Sirius looked at the girl for a minute, dizzy with the weight of being in a place neither here nor there, before he blurted out, “Why are your eyes red?”

“Oh,” said Luna, raising a hand to her eye. “I suppose it is because I was crying.” There was pregnant pause of awkward silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked. It was what Aunt Andy asked Tonks and him when they had cried.

Luna gave a small nod. “May I?”

“Of course,” Sirius said.

“Well,” Luna said taking in a breath, “my mother just died. It was an accident, you see, she was trying to create a spell for me. To keep the nargles away. They’re always bothering me and my butterbeer cork necklace hasn’t been working all that well so she wanted to find a way to repel them. The runes smudged; the ink was still too wet. Her magic got sucked into the spell circle and everything imploded right before it exploded.”

“Oh,” Sirius said weakly. Luna nodded solemnly. Harry wanted to ask her if the gold magic was here mum’s, because it seemed to protect her the same way his mum’s did. Though, his mum’s magic was less ribbon-like than the gold magic, it was more of a blanket. He didn’t though. Harry hadn’t like it all that much when Ron asked him if he could remember the night he got his scar even though he couldn't. But it made his mother shudder and reminded Harry that his parents were dead. He doubted Luna would like being asked something like that when she could remember her mother’s death so he didn’t pry.

“I could call her back for you,” Harry said. While Luna’s mum’s spirit wasn’t here - the dead couldn’t exist long in liminal spaces - he was sure he could find Luna somewhere else.

Luna looked up at the skies that were pressing ever closer, at moons whirling around their planets and planets dancing around their suns and the clockwork perfection of everything. “My,” she said, “it has gotten rather late. I need to be heading home now, but I think I’ll see you at the Weasley’s Sunday dinner? Could you please do it then?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                   
“Well, yes,” Harry replied. “But I don’t think we’ve been invited.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Luna replied in her off hand way. “You will be and I’m always there for them.”

“You are?” Harry asked. He had only been to a few, they tended to be family only, but he didn’t remember seeing Luna.

“Yes,” Luna said nodding sagely. “Ginny invites me.”

“Well, we’ll see you then,” Sirius said as the glass sand fused together and the flowers melted.

“Yes,” Luna replied as her voice become disembodied and echoed in their skulls. “I suppose you will.”

Harry and Sirius woke up the next day at the dining room table with Errol giving them their invitation.

They all went to the dinner. Luna and her dad, Xenophilius Lovegood, saw Pandora Lovegood. Luna cried and Ginny and Harry comforted her. After the connection broke Harry said he would call back Pandora whenever they wanted, but he had run out of magic to keep her, while not tangible, visible. After that Harry and Luna bonded a bit closer together and the Weasley family let them know they were welcome anytime.

Luna started to show up with Harry, necklaces piled around her neck, glass beads braided into her hair, and leather bracelets and bangles that went past her elbows. She wore long dresses and sleeveless robes and drew runes on her arm and Harry’s in sharpie. The two grew to be somewhere between friends and sibling, somewhere where Luna would just come over and braid her glass beads into his hair and Harry would ruffle her hair before running off but where neither of them felt like aggravating or playing tricks on the other.

As Harry spent more time with Luna he spent more time with the Weasleys. Ginny got over her crush and trashed the boys at Quidditch. It made no difference that Harry was the best flyer, he was a Seeker and no matter how many points the snitch gave him, they were already too far behind from all of Ginny’s goals. Though, of course, Harry still beat Ginny in the reckless stunt category.

Ron came to view Harry as not another brother but as his best friend who he could beat at chess and go on crazy adventures and get back at the twins with. Ron came to Harry’s potions lessons with Neville as potions were the only sort of magic they could use to the full extent without wands. Neville found Harry’s lessons with the house elves to be more helpful as he already knew what the plants did and Ron learned to memorize recipes the way he memorized chess strategies. The boys grew and changed; Neville thrived and learned how to use his backbone to stand up straight and fight, Ron began to use his overlooked position as the youngest Weasley to treat people as chess pieces.

Harry was most likely the reason for this change, he acted as a bad influence on the two of them as the chaos he so loved to sow sunk under their skin. There were so many different influences, however, that it is hard to say any one thing for certain. The children - even the ones who were at Hogwarts and only came back for the summers - all grew up with adults that plotted to keep children out of the next war, adults who stopped mindlessly believing and began challenging everything. They all grew up in a very different environment, one where they were loved and supported and challenged. But they were also raised on the brink of war with adults who spent too much time trying everything to divert it away. And perhaps when children grow mature in some places but not the rest, when children learn that they have stardust dancing in their veins and the potential to make mountains bends they grow into people who are a little too dangerous because they are a little too clever and not nearly experienced enough to know when to leave well enough alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't have a beta, but I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
